


Cold Nights

by all_things_fandom_and_stuff, TheObedientServant



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Bruce Banner, Asexual Loki (Marvel), Asexual Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Peter Parker, Canon-Typical Violence, Co-Written, F/F, F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Ned Leeds, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Everyone, Protective Loki (Marvel), possibly some mild on-screen torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_things_fandom_and_stuff/pseuds/all_things_fandom_and_stuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObedientServant/pseuds/TheObedientServant
Summary: Peter and Ned get ice cream. Things go horribly wrong.





	Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to our fic! This is being written by all_things_fandom_and_stuff, TheObedientServant, and anniecat! 
> 
> If you would like to come talk to us (especially anniecat, who doesn't have an Ao3), you can find us over on discord at https://discord.gg/6xP3Cpv
> 
> We hope you enjoy! <3

New York was beautifully peaceful. The city was quiet (or as quiet as New York can be), and there wasn’t much work for Peter, so he decided to take Ned out for ice cream and a walk in Central Park. He had been so busy with the Avengers and patrols that he hadn’t had the time to take Ned out.

Peter stops by a flower shop on the way over to Ned’s place, and picks out a modest bouquet. He wasn’t about to show up empty handed.

When he got to Ned’s place, he rang the doorbell, and hid the bouquet behind his back. Ned opens the door.

“Peter? What are you doing here?” he asks, confused because Peter hardly ever shows up in the middle of the day like this. 

Peter grins, nervously, whipping out the bouquet from behind his back.

“Ice cream?” Peter asks sheepishly avoiding eye contact, and blushing slightly.

“Umm, of course!” Ned says, with a big grin on his face. Peter smiles back.

“These are for you, by the way,” Peter says, extending his arm. Ned laughs.

“Peter, you need to stop bringing me all these flowers! I’m running out of vases to put them in!”

“Sorry,” Peter apologizes, turning a deeper shade of red.

“But, actually don’t. I love them,” Ned says, running to go find a new vase to put the flowers in.

As soon as Ned has added the flowers to his now sizable collection, he throws on his shoes, and a jacket, and runs out the door.

They walk hand in hand down the street to the local ice cream shop, talking about their morning, and complaining about the ungodly amount of homework that their english teacher had assigned.

The ice cream shop is more crowded than usual. They get in line behind about twenty children that are all yelling at the top of their lungs about their favorite ice cream flavors.

Peter grins.

“So, what’s your favorite ice cream flavor?”

“Mint chocolate chip. You know that,” Ned says, giving him a confused look.

“Hmmm, I think I’m going to go for the cheeseburger flavor, today.”

Ned rolls his eyes, giving Peter a little shove.

“If you order that, I’m not kissing you ever again,” Ned teases.

Peter pouts, and gives him puppy dog eyes.

“Haha, not a chance in hell,” Ned grins, but Peter knows that he’ll cave. He always does.

When they get to the front of the line, Peter pulls out a credit card. There is a piece of tape on it that reads “FOR EMERGENCIES”.

“I’ve got this,” Peter says to Ned.

“Peter, no,” Ned says simply.

“It’s important, okay?! I’m paying!” Peter says, grinning, and not backing down.

“Did you forget your wallet again?”

“Yeah.”

They buy their ice cream using Tony’s credit card, despite Ned yelling at Peter the entire time, and head for Central Park. On the way there they eat their ice cream in comfortable silence.

Although, Ned does give Peter a few looks, as Peter just inhales the cheeseburger ice cream. He wasn’t kidding.

The ice cream starts to melt all over Ned’s hand so he starts to eat faster, but this only causes the ice cream to fall off of the cone in one large chunk.

Peter, not thinking, catches the ice cream with his lightning fast reflexes.

He looks down at his hand, with a distraught look on his face.

Ned bursts out laughing.

“What do I do with this?!” Peter yells, staring at the icecream like it’s going to attack him.

Ned can’t answer because he is laughing too hard, and at this point, is honestly just trying to catch his breath.

Peter runs off into the grass, and flings the ice cream to the ground, and then casually strolls back to Ned, licking his fingers suggestively, while trying not to laugh.

This is when Ned really loses it, doubling over in fits of laughter. 

When Peter finally reaches Ned, he holds out his own ice cream cone, offering it to Ned.

Ned holds up his hand.

“Why...in the world...would I want…. Your cheeseburger ice cream??” he wheezes.

“Mmm, you don’t know what you’re missing,” Peter says, taking a very generous bite of his ice cream. 

Peter throws his arm around Ned’s shoulder, and they continue walking.

“So, what are our plans for tomorrow night? I was thinking of doing a chill movie night. May said she would order us a pizza if we wanted.”

“Ooo, let’s watch Terminator. We haven’t watched that in forever. Either that, or Back to the Future.”

“The Terminator sounds lovely,” Peter says, popping the last bit of his ice cream cone into his mouth.

They wander around for a little while longer, talking about movies, and video games, and computers they would like to build if they had the parts.

They finally pick a nice, quiet, secluded area, just off of an abandoned service road, to lie down in the grass, and watch the clouds go by.

They lay in silence for a while, just listening to the birds chirp, and the wind rustling through the leaves.

Neither of them can stay silent for long, though. Both of their brains run at a billion miles per hour.

“Have you seen the inside of the Bucky’s arm?,” Ned asks, still staring at the clouds, “Like, is it made of vibranium? Does it have fake nerves? How does it work?”

“Why do you think I’ve looked inside Bucky’s arm?” Peter laughs, “I barely have access to Mr. Stark’s workshop. But, yes, I think it is made of vibranium.”

“I knew it!” Ned says, “Like I bet those evil Nazi people just have warehouses full of the stuff that they are secretly hoarding.”

“They’re called Hydra, Ned.”

“Mm, I disagree. They’re evil Nazi people.”

As the sun starts to set, Peter and Ned talk about how they should probably start heading home, or face the wrath of their respective guardians.

Ned gets up first, running to get their bags, which they had left under a nearby tree.

Peter stretches, trying to will himself to get up off of the ground.

Somewhere behind him, there is a soft thump.

Peter’s spider senses begin to give him little warning bells.

Something was wrong.

“Ned?” He calls out. There is no response.

Peter doesn’t need to will himself off of the ground, now. He practically leaps to his feet.

“Ned!” He tries again, starting to make his way over to where they had left their bags.

Peter freezes.

Ned’s feet were protruding from behind a very large tree.

“NED!” Peter sprints over to his friend, and presses the panic button that Tony had given him as he does so.

Peter digs his heels into the the ground, as he gets right up beside Ned’s unconscious body.

Blood covering his boyfriend's face is the last thing Peter sees before something large and unyielding slams into the back of his head, and his world goes dark.


End file.
